This invention relates to key containers, and in particular, to an improved key container suitable for mounting to the body of a vehicle or to another structure.
Key containers are commonly used for storing keys or other items at a desired location. A typical key container comprises a box-like structure having a front cover connected to a storage portion which together define an internal chamber for storing items. The cover includes a conventional locking mechanism, such as a key actuated lock or a combination lock, for keeping the cover closed and locked to the storage portion, thereby securing the contents of the container.
Key containers, which are used in a variety of applications, are especially advantageous for storing vehicle ignition keys. Motor vehicle dealers and valets, for example, often use key containers that are attached to vehicles, e.g., by a hanger that suspends the key container over a window of the vehicle (thus preventing easy theft of the key container). Key containers are also commonly used in the commercial vehicle fleets in which case the key containers are mounted to the vehicles in a more permanent fashion, e.g., with fasteners.
The construction of a conventional key container designed for commercial fleet applications typically comprises a body having a flanged end that is mounted to the outside surface of a vehicle body and a generally cylindrical storage portion that is inserted through an opening defined in the vehicle body. The flanged end has an access opening that is in communication with an internal chamber defined in the storage portion. Conventional fasteners, such as rivets or bolts, are used to secure the flanged end to the vehicle body. A removable cover is provided for covering the access opening when it is mounted to the flanged end. A locking mechanism coupled to the cover engages a corresponding latch on the body of the container to keep the cover closed and locked to the body.
Conventional key containers used in commercial fleet applications suffer from several shortcomings. For example, a conventional key container is susceptible to theft because the fasteners used for mounting the key container to the vehicle are not safeguarded from unauthorized personnel. In addition, existing key containers are somewhat difficult to operate because the locking mechanism must be aligned with a corresponding latch on the key container body in order to lock the cover in place. This may be inconvenient for fleet managers or service personnel who must repeatedly access key containers throughout the workday. Moreover, conventional key containers do not have suitable seals or protective structures to prevent ingress of unwanted substances, such as dirt and moisture, into the internal chamber or the keyway of the locking mechanism.
The present invention seeks to overcome problems of the prior art by providing an improved key container.
According to one aspect of the invention, a key container comprises a body having a forward flanged end with an access opening and a storage portion defining an internal chamber in communication with the access opening. The flanged end has at least one hole for receiving a fastener for mounting the flanged end to a vehicle or another structure. A removable cover is provided for covering the access opening and the at least one hole. A locking mechanism is coupled to the cover and operable to lock and unlock the cover to and from the body of the key container.
Thus, a thief seeking access to the contents of the container cannot simply remove it from the vehicle by removing fasteners that mount a container to a vehicle, because the flanged end is inaccessible when the cover is locked to the body. Rather, the thief must defeat the lock while he is at the vehicle, or physically destroy the key container itself or the portion of the vehicle to which it is mounted. If the thief must remain near the vehicle to defeat the key container, which may be in a monitored area, he may be more likely to be observed, or he may decide not to attempt the theft. Moreover, the key container resembles a gas cap when mounted to a vehicle and as such, a thief is less likely to be attached to the container.
In a modification to the embodiment described above, the key container is provided with at least one fastener attached to or formed with the flanged end for mounting the flanged end to a structure and the removable cover is configured to cover the access opening and the exposed end of the fastener. In such a case, the at least one hole in the flanged end for receiving a fastener may be unnecessary.
According to another aspect of the invention, a key container comprises a body having a forward end with an access opening and a storage portion defining an internal chamber in communication with the access opening. A removable cover for mounting to the forward end is configured to cover the access opening and thereby restrict access to the chamber when so mounted. A locking mechanism is coupled to the cover and configured so that the cover may be positioned at any orientation about the central axis of the key container for mounting to the body of the key container. Accordingly, the cover can be mounted and locked in place without the inconvenience of having to first align the locking mechanism with a corresponding latch on the body of the key container. The locking mechanism may comprise an axially projecting lock core defining a locking axis parallel to but laterally offset from the central axis. The lock core is rotatable relative to the cover between a locked position wherein the lock core engages a portion of the body and an unlocked position wherein the lock core disengages from the body.